


Destiel One Shot

by hoseokology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kids, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokology/pseuds/hoseokology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this would actually be a really good longer story. I might write one if I have the time.</p></blockquote>





	Destiel One Shot

"Gabriel!" Castiel yelled to the child who was playing in the neighboring room.

He came running in, bare feet pattering against the wood floor. His hair was going every-which-way.

He wore a small shirt that read "ACDC" that Dean had insisted on getting him. A pair of light jeans laid over his legs and threatened to fall off his skinny figure.

"Do you want lunch?" Cas asked, looking at him over the granite island top.

Gabriel nodded vigorously and climbed upon a chair that was slid under the table. He sat there patiently waiting for his lunch to be done.

Castiel had made him mac n' cheese, which was one of his favorite things. The bowl was sat in front of him and he immediately began to eat it in big spoon-fulls.

"Slow down kido." Cas warned him, Gabe did as his father told him and ate in not so big bites.

Cas walked away from him and started putting away dishes that had just been washed. Gabe finished up and brought his bowl over to Cas when he was done.

"Thank you," Cas smiled at him and toke it. He expected for the child to go back to play but he stood there for a moment and looked up at his Dad.

"When's daddy coming home?" Gabriel asked with a concerned look.

Castiel looked up at the clock that hung on the wall then back down to Gabe who was still looking up at him.

"He should be home any time now Gabe, don't worry." Castiel smiled to him lovingly. "Go back and play and it will feel like no time."

Gabriel walked back into the living room without a word. Castiel glanced into the room to see him laying on his stomach on the floor ramming small cars into each other.

He felt the same anticipation that Gabe felt. Dean had been gone for almost 2 weeks now, usually a hunt only last 3 or 4 days, max.

Dean had called 45 minutes ago and said he was and hour away. Him and Sam went on one of their last hunting trips together before Dean officially quit.

Dean had decided that now that Gabriel was getting older, he would start to wonder why Dean was gone all the time. He didn't want to have to keep all the monsters that go bump in the night away from him. He thought that it would be best to give up the hunting life for the sake of his child and of course Cas.

At a quarter past noon, the front door clicked open and Dean walked in. Gabriel immediately came running through the house at the sound of the door. He through himself at his dad, wrapping his arms around is waist.

Dean messed up his hair even more before picking him up and holding him against his hip.

"How's my favorite little man doing?" Dean asked him as he slide his bag of the arm that wasn't holding Gabe.

"Good! I missed you!" Gabriel shouted and wrapped his arms around Deans neck.

"I missed you too buddy." Dean placed Gabriel back on the floor before he skidded off back into the living room.

Dean walked into the kitchen to find Castiel making coffee.

"Hey."

Cas turned to his voice and a smile soon covered his face. "Hey... how did the hunt go?" He asked walking over to stand closer to him.

"It went well for my final one." He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Castiel's lips. "But I had a heck of a time keeping my mind on track..."

"Oh, why was that?" Cas had moved back over to the coffee that was now done and poured to cups. He handed one to Dean who was seated on one of the bar stools' on the opposite side of the island.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." He grinned ridiculously and Cas just laughed quietly at him. "I missed you like crazy."

"Well, I missed you too, more then you could imagine." Dean looked at him and studied his face. When Castiel looked up at him from his coffee cup he got a full view of those bright blue eyes he had missed so much.

And he would never have to miss them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this would actually be a really good longer story. I might write one if I have the time.


End file.
